Dubbed
by SK Dark Dragon
Summary: -COMPLETED AT LAST!- The original Japanese Yu-Gi-Oh! cast recieve a DVD of the dubbed version, and decide to watch and see what it's like...-Warning: NOT for dub-friendly people. -
1. Chapter 1: The Dub

Dubbed  
  
NEW Note: First of all, this is NOT for people who are dub-friendly, or would be offended by my poking fun at it. ^_^;; I'm not trying to offend anyone, I just like getting my person feelings on things out. And what better way to do that than through a story?   
  
Now, who here hates the dub version of Yu-Gi-Oh!? *Raises hand* I do.   
  
That's why I wrote this story. (Actually, I REALLY was going to write it in Seto's defense, as they're making a perfectly good character look like a jerk in the dub, and seeing as how he's my favorite, it's irritating when you see him say things he NEVER said in the original.)  
  
But ANYWAY, this story really criticizes the dub, so dub-friendly people might not like this fic. I'm using all the Japanese names as that's what the Japanese version uses. But don't fret: In case you don't know some, here's a list for you:  
  
Yugi - Yugi  
  
Seto Kaiba - Seto Kaiba  
  
Joey - Jonouchi  
  
Tristan - Honda  
  
Tea - Anzu  
  
Marik - Malik  
  
Ishizu - Ishizu (though sometimes they write Isis, although the voices say "Ishizu")  
  
Odeon - Lishito or Rishid (I use Lishito)  
  
Serenity - Shizuka  
  
Duke - Otogi  
  
Mokuba - Mokuba  
  
Yami Yugi - (I'm calling him "The Other Yugi")  
  
Now, that's about all that'll be in my story here. I hope you enjoy it! I know I like writing it..  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Dubbed:  
  
  
  
"Hey guys!" Yugi Motou called, running into his game shop and house, holding a package in his hands. "Guys! It came!"  
  
Jonouchi looked out from inside the den where he and the other members of Yugi's gang were hanging out that summer afternoon.  
  
"What is it, Yugi?" he asked, as Yugi ran breathlessly into the room.  
  
"Yeah, did something good come in the mail?" Anzu asked, leaning over the couch as Yugi sat down and began to tear the paper off of his package.  
  
"It sure did!" Yugi cried happily, pulling out a little DVD case with pictures of himself, and Anzu, Honda, Jonouchi, and the others on it.  
  
"What is it?" Honda asked, as he and Otogi came into the room.  
  
"It's the English dubbed version of our show," he said looking up at the others. "I always wanted to see it, you know, to see if they've changed anything."  
  
Anzu rolled her eyes.  
  
"That's silly, Yugi," she said, sitting down beside him. "What would they have changed? I'm sure it's exactly the same."  
  
Yugi smiled and shrugged.  
  
"Why don't you call up the others, Anzu and Shizuka, and have them all come over," Yugi suggested. "Then we can all watch it together."  
  
Anzu shrugged.  
  
"Ok, Yugi," she agreed.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Half an hour later, most of the other people Yugi knew who everyone didn't mind having around (though it took a while to convince Jonouchi to allow Seto Kaiba to come) were over at the house, ready to watch.  
  
"This'll be exciting, ne, Ni-sama?" Mokuba Kaiba asked excitedly as he and his brother sat down on two of the chairs that Yugi had set up.  
  
"I suppose," Seto replied with a small smile.  
  
"Is everyone here?" Yugi called over the crowd, and the chatting stopped. Everyone looked attentively at the TV screen.   
  
Yugi put in the DVD, then scrambled back to the couch and sat down in between Jonouchi and Otogi. Yugi flipped through a few episodes and then chose one.  
  
"Why not start with The Blue Eyes vs. The Red Eyes?" Yugi asked everyone.  
  
"Awww..." Malik Ishtal protested. "But we're not in it!"  
  
He indicated his sister, Ishizu, and his friend, Lishito.  
  
"We'll get to some with you," Yugi promised as the intro screen went by.  
  
"This'll be good!" Jonouchi said excitedly.  
  
  
  
A few minutes into the episode however, things were not so good.  
  
"That's my voice?!" Jonouchi cried, outraged. "I have a New York accent!"  
  
"It suits you, Jonouchi," Seto replied, rolling his eyes.  
  
Jonouchi sat back down and watched.  
  
"Hey wait a minute..." Yugi said as he and Seto on the screen began talking. "Wasn't I asking Seto about whether or not he believed in the Heart of the Cards?"  
  
"And I was saying I couldn't tell you at the minute," Seto replied with a frown. "It sounded like you just asked if I wanted to come along with your little group and I said no and that you were naïve."  
  
"That's...odd," Yugi said with a blink.  
  
"Try a different one!" Malik complained, taking a sip of his drink.  
  
"Okay, okay!" Yugi said fast-forwarding a little. "Here."  
  
"But this is still Duelist Kingdom!" Malik complained, seeing it was the end of Yugi's duel on the castle with Seto.  
  
"Shush!" Anzu hissed, looking at herself on the screen. "I want to see what happens here."  
  
Everyone turned to the screen.  
  
  
  
"The game? Yugi may have lost one lousy Duel Monster's game, but at least he hasn't lost his heart! Not like you, Seto Kaiba!" The Anzu, or Tea on the screen shrieked at Seto.  
  
"Ouch," Anzu said, looking slightly worried.  
  
"You spend so much time around your machines you forget what being human is about!" Tea shrieked. "Yugi has a heart. And he has friends who will stand by him whether he wins or looses some lousy game. But what do YOU have, Seto Kaiba? What will you have at the end of the day? Tell me! Tell..."  
  
"Oh fast-forward already!!" Anzu cried, red in the face. "I never said anything like that!"  
  
Yugi hit the fast forward button before the Tea onscreen could finish insulting Seto.  
  
"That was insulting," Seto said angrily, crossing his arms.  
  
"What I said was much more practical," Anzu said, still very red. "I said that you were the loser, because you automatically lose when you give up your most important "card"; you're life card. And that since you stopped protecting it, Yugi had to protect it for you."  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement, except for Seto, who didn't seem to like that "speech" either, and Mokuba.  
  
"Try something Battle City!" Malik shouted.  
  
"Malik, please," Ishizu protested, laying a hand on her brother's shoulder. "We'll get there as soon as Yugi wants to see those episodes."  
  
"Well I've had it with Duelist Kingdom," Seto complained. "Go to Battle City."  
  
  
  
"Okay, the first one. They call it the "Mystery Duelist"," Yugi said, fast-forwarding.  
  
After a few minutes of watching, Yugi paused the episode.  
  
"Where did my mom go?" he asked, looking at the others. "She was supposed to be in this episode."  
  
"Yes," Otogi said, scratching his head. "But it's been at least 5 minutes and she was at the very beginning."  
  
"She was edited out," Jonouchi said solemnly, as if being edited out was a terrible punishment.  
  
Yugi sighed.  
  
"This isn't turning out so well," he said sadly as he watched "Tea" run into Bakura on the streets.  
  
"Hey Tea!" Bakura on-screen called.  
  
"I have an English accent?" The real Bakura sitting down on the couch beside Otogi asked. "That's peculiar."  
  
Otogi nodded.  
  
A few more minutes passed, during which time there were various comments on the voices, and how this was supposed to be here, when Malik finally appeared on screen.  
  
  
  
"YAY!" Malik cried, looking at himself, but stopped dead when he heard the voice.  
  
"...and claim the power that should be MINE!"   
  
Malik blinked and everyone in the room turned to stare at him.  
  
"That....THAT'S my voice?!?!" he cried with wide eyes as MaRik on the screen continued to talk. "THAT'S MY VOICE?!"  
  
"I'm afraid so," Ishizu said sadly.  
  
Malik shrunk back into his seat.  
  
"I don't believe it," he sighed in a very small voice.  
  
A few more minutes passed.  
  
"...Hey Tristan! I've got an idea! Let's stick the pole in the hole and pull!" Joey on the screen said excitedly.  
  
"Hey!" The other Yugi cried, appearing in place of the regular Yugi. "I was supposed to give Jonouchi a clue on what to do!"  
  
"Well, that's one edit I don't mind," Jonouchi said happily, leaning back in the chair.  
  
The other Yugi angrily pounded down on the remote, and skipped ahead a few episodes.  
  
"Hey, it's the duel we played against the Mask of Light and Mask of Darkness people," The other Yugi pointed out, looking over at Seto.  
  
  
  
"I wonder what they did to it," Seto said sarcastically.  
  
"...What we are standing on, is a boundary between this realm and the Shadow Realm," Lumis on the TV announced, tapping the glass.  
  
"WHAT?!" Seto and the other Yugi cried, jumping up.   
  
"The Shadow Realm?! That's absurd!" Seto said angrily. "It was just glass. If we lost all our life points, the bomb exploded and we would fall to our deaths."  
  
The other Yugi sighed.  
  
"This is ridiculous," he said, looking at himself on the screen.  
  
"...I guess Kaiba realized that he couldn't win without my help," Yami on the television said smugly.  
  
The other Yugi sweat-dropped. (When the big sweat-drop appears on their head.)  
  
"I said that?" he asked, choking on his popcorn.  
  
Anzu put her hand to her forehead.  
  
"Please, turn it off," she begged.  
  
Yugi took over his body again, and pressed stop and ejected the DVD.  
  
"This was terrible!" he said, putting it back into its box. "I wonder why they changed so much."  
  
"I don't know," Otogi said sadly, shaking his head.  
  
Malik whimpered.  
  
"What did they do to my voice?" he said softly.  
  
Seto stood up.  
  
"Well I'm not watching anymore, thank you," he told Yugi as Mokuba and he headed for the door.  
  
"Trust me, neither are we," Yugi replied, putting the box up on the TV.  
  
"Oy, Yugi?" Jonouchi said, picking up the box.  
  
"Hm?"   
  
"You think you can get a refund on this?" he asked, waving the box around.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"So what did you think?" -Red Archery Girl  
  
Let us know in your review, and let us know if you'd like another chapter, or should I just keep this a one-shot? Thanks for reading! 


	2. Chapter 2: The Dub Again

Dubbed Part 2:  
  
Note: Thank you so much for all the reviews! I'm glad you liked my story, though, I have to disagree with one thing, S. A. Bonasi; I don't see Seto as a villain. He's just not the friendliest guy, but he's got a good heart. (Though, the dub is really wrecking his personality, which is the main reason I decided to write this, so expect to see a lot of Seto-changes pointed out.)  
  
I'll definitely continue as long as you guys want me too, and I'm glad you enjoyed the original dialogue. (It's a LOT different) and I'll continue to put it in.  
  
Personally, I really only watch the dub anymore just to see what they've done to it. If I want to really enjoy it, yes, I watch the Japanese version. ;)  
  
And yes, Yugi has a mom. She was seen twice: Once in the beginning of the Wrath of Rebecca where she was standing next to Grandpa, and was edited out of her only other appearance, in the beginning of The Mystery Duelist. (What was so wrong with Yugi's mom?)  
  
Oh, and I don't mind the Japanese names, though I do prefer Duke over Otogi and Tristan over Honda. All the others I can deal with.  
  
Oh, and I bought my Japanese DVDs on www.ebay.com Each DVD has about 10 episodes on it, and you can get a box of 3 DVDs for about $21 plus shipping and handling.  
  
Okay! Well here's chapter two! ;)  
  
*****  
  
Dubbed, Part 2:  
  
A few weeks passed, and Yugi and his friends ignored the DVD waiting on top of Yugi's television set. It merely sat there, collecting dust, until one summer afternoon, when Yugi and his friends were lounging around Yugi's den, bored.  
  
"Oy, Yugi?" Jonouchi asked, flipping channels. "What should we do? I always wanted to be on summer break; I just never realized how boring it could get when there's nothing to do."  
  
  
  
Otogi nodded.  
  
"I know what you mean," he added.  
  
Yugi stood up and walked over to the TV.  
  
"We could watch a movie," he suggested, looking around for a video or DVD to watch, when the dub DVD caught his eye.  
  
He picked it up.  
  
"What's that you got there, Yugi?" Honda asked, straining to see.  
  
  
  
Yugi shrugged.  
  
"Do you want to see a bit more of the dub?" he asked everyone, holding up the DVD for them to see.  
  
Jonouchi looked up. He raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Yugi, you actually kept that thing?" he asked with a hint of surprise in his voice. "I thought I said to get a refund on it."  
  
Yugi shrugged.  
  
"I guess I just forgot about it," he said popping it in the player. "Why don't you call Mai, Shizuka, and Anzu in from outside so they can watch too. Mai never watched it, anyway."  
  
Otogi shrugged.  
  
  
  
"Sure, why not?" he asked, standing up as Yugi sat back down on the couch. "Of course, Anzu probably won't like this."  
  
******  
  
A few minutes later, Mai, Shizuka and Anzu walked into the room, lead by Otogi.   
  
"So what are we doing again?" Mai asked, sitting down next to Jonouchi on the couch.  
  
"Watching the dubbed version of our show," Yugi replied, flipping through episode titles.  
  
"Not this again!" Anzu complained. "They make me sound so weird! Like changing my entire talk with Kaiba!"  
  
She turned red again and sank back in her chair.  
  
"Let's try this one: It's the one where I duel Mokuba," Yugi announced, turning it on.  
  
"…and the world's finest fruit juice. Along with a copy of my favorite comic book…." Pegasus was saying when Jonouchi broke in.  
  
"Yes, that's the only good fruit juice," he said with a sigh. "Too bad I'm under the drinking-age."  
  
Mai sweat dropped.  
  
"I don't think they meant "finest fruit juice" in the wine sense, Jonouchi," she corrected him. "I think they meant it in the "Juicy-Juice" sense."  
  
"What?" Jonouchi asked, springing up, spilling his can of soda. "That's stupid."  
  
Honda shrugged.  
  
After that, no one made any more corrections, except Mai commenting on the voices every now and again, until they got to the part where Seto was talking to Mokuba in a flashback.  
  
"…I'm going away for a while. Keep this, it was always your favorite." The Seto on the television said, tossing a card to Mokuba.  
  
"But why? Why are you l…" Mokuba was saying on screen, but Yugi broke in.  
  
"WAIT a minute," he said, pausing the DVD. "I thought it was something about the key to Kaibacorp…" he protested, thinking back to the real Seto's words…  
  
*"Mokuba, I'd like you to keep this for me. It's the key that will open the locks at Kaibacorp," Seto had said.*  
  
"Man, Mokuba's favorite card is almost a totally different plot!" Jonouchi said, giggling.  
  
"More like no plot if you ask me," Otogi said with narrowed eyes.  
  
Yugi shrugged and continued to watch.  
  
"What the…?" Honda asked near the end of the episode, when Seto was cornered in his office by Pegasus's goons. "What's going on here?!"  
  
"Yeah, they were pointing guns at him, not fingers," Mai said, crossing her arms as she watching.  
  
Jonouchi watched as the fight scene played out.   
  
"This isn't very good at all," he said with a sigh. "The guys were supposed to shoot at him, he was supposed to block with that silver case, and then jump out the window."  
  
  
  
"Maybe it was taken out for violence," Shizuka suggested. "Maybe that's why they edit everything."  
  
  
  
Jonouchi anime-fainted.  
  
"That would go about as far as this episode," he said, standing back up again and brushing himself off. "Why did they take out Yugi's mother, the keys to Kaibacorp, and all that other stuff?"  
  
Shizuka shrugged.  
  
"This episode is over," Yugi announced, picking up the remote. "Let's go to another one, later on maybe."  
  
He flipped past a few episodes and stopped at the one about the night before the tournament.  
  
"Here's one," he said, sitting back and letting it play.  
  
"…mm…GIGANTIC DONUTS!" The sleeping Joey on the television set was saying in his sleep, but no one heard what the next character said because Jonouchi had leapt to his feet, knocking Yugi's popcorn bowl and his soda to the floor.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK!?!?" he yelled, so loudly Yugi paused the DVD.  
  
"What is it, Onichan?(brother)" Shizuka asked, looking concerned.  
  
"I wasn't dreaming about donuts!" Jonouchi yelled, standing in front of the screen. "I was supposed to be dreaming about you, Shizuka."  
  
"Really? That's so sweet, onichan!" Shizuka said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, so are donuts, but obviously Jonouchi's not too happy about it." Otogi sighed.  
  
After a few minutes, Mai finally persuaded Jonouchi to let them continue, and he sat down again, fuming.  
  
Tristan on the screen tossed up the hook and caught hold of the ledge. He tugged on it to make sure it was sturdy.  
  
"All right," he announced. "Now Tea, you go up first, so in case you fall off, one of us can catch you."  
  
The scene changed again to Yugi talking to his grandfather, Seto, and Mokuba's souls.  
  
"Huh?" Anzu asked, looking around at the others. "Where did the rest of the scene go?"  
  
"Yeah…" Honda said, remembering.   
  
** "Anzu, you go up first, so we can catch you if you fall," Honda had said.  
  
"No!" Anzu protested, blushing.  
  
"Why not?" Bakura and Honda had both asked.  
  
"Don't you see?!" Anzu said, blushing, pulling on her skirt a little.  
  
Bakura whispered something in Honda's ear, and his eyes lit up.  
  
"Oh," he had replied.   
  
"So you see, it must be a boy who goes up first," Anzu had said determinedly.  
  
"Can't be!" Honda protested.  
  
So Anzu had forced Honda and Bakura to wear white blindfolds while climbing up, so they couldn't see her. But this turned out to be another problem.  
  
"Honda! I'm scared!" Bakura moaned as they climbed up.  
  
"Don't be, just keep climbing!" Honda had snapped.  
  
"But even if Anzu does fall off, with our eyes closed, we won't be able to see her to catch her," Bakura pointed out.  
  
"Aah! That's why we must climb faster!" Honda said nervously, climber up faster than before.  
  
"Don't push me!"  
  
"Shut up and climb!"**  
  
Anzu blinked as she saw that Tea and Tristan on the TV were already at the top, the episode never showing the scene in the middle.  
  
"What was so violent about that?" Anzu asked, looking around at the others.  
  
Honda sighed.  
  
"I have no idea!" he said, slouching down in his chair.  
  
Yugi scratched his head nervously.  
  
Mai stood up.  
  
"Guys, I'm going to go eat lunch," she said, walking toward the kitchen. "I'm not so sure I want to see anymore of the dub."  
  
Yugi flicked off the TV.  
  
"I think I'll eat some lunch too," he added, hurrying after Mai.  
  
Shizuka shook her head.  
  
"That was odd," she said to her brother, who was STILL fuming about being reduced to dreaming about donuts.  
  
  
  
"Quite odd," Anzu added.  
  
Otogi shrugged.  
  
"We haven't even gotten to me yet, and I'm not sure I want to see what I'm like!" he gulped.  
  
******  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
Please leave a review, and let us know what you think! I'll probably get to the Pandora thing in the next chapter.   
  
"Thanks for reading, and we've also got a sort of series of Yu-Gi-Oh! Stories going. If you want to read them, they're on my profile. The first one was called "The Right Prize, for the Right Person" They're all sort of Action/Adventure with a bit of humor." -Red Archery Girl 


	3. Chapter 3: Let's Keep Watching!

Dubbed Part 3  
  
*Note: The scene with Honda and Jounouchi on the beach I'm doing from memory. It might not be word for word.*  
  
Also, DMG, how would you like to promote the OAD? Do you have the site up yet? Because I think that'd be a good idea as well. Lot's of people here are mad at the dub. :-P  
  
******  
  
Dubbed Part 3  
  
"Otogi-san?" Shizuka asked, picking up the remote off the arm of the couch. "Why don't we watch a bit more? I never really got to see what I was like either."  
  
Otogi sighed.  
  
"I suppose we could," he said turning the TV back on.   
  
  
  
Mai and Yugi were out in the other room eating lunch still, so only Jonouchi, Otogi, Honda, Anzu, and Shizuka were left in the den, watching the dub.  
  
"Ah! Here's the end of Duelist's Kingdom," Jonouchi said, reaching over his sister and pressing the play button.  
  
"Here's the check for 3 million dollars," Croquet said, handing Joey an envelope marked with a Millennium Eye symbol. "Now if you'll please leave."  
  
  
  
"Wow," Joey mused, looking at the envelope. "3 million dollars."  
  
"For your sister's operation," Tristan added.  
  
A few minutes later, the gang was outside, and Mokuba was reunited with his brother. Joey, Tristan, Tea and Yugi ran after the brothers to get a ride home, and Bakura stood by himself, holding up the Millennium Eye. Suddenly, the scene switched to Domino City.  
  
  
  
"Not that I really enjoyed that part, but what happened to the rest of Bakura's scene with the Millennium Eye?" Jonouchi asked, looking at his friends.  
  
Anzu shuttered.  
  
"I guess they took it away, for a good reason I suppose," she said with another shiver. "That was pretty gross…"  
  
"…the way he licked it?" Honda filled in.  
  
Anzu made a face at him and Honda smiled an embarrassed grin.  
  
  
  
"I think that reunion with Kaiba and Mokuba was changed a bit too," Otogi added, eyeing the screen. "I remember it being slightly different…"  
  
** "Ni-sama?" Mokuba called, looking around. "Ni-sama? Ni-sama!"  
  
"Kaiba…where could he be?" Yugi asked his friends as they watched Mokuba call for his brother.  
  
Suddenly, Seto came into sight. Mokuba, tears streaming down his cheeks, ran over and hugged his brother tightly.  
  
"Ni-sama," he sobbed.  
  
"Stupid," Jonouchi had said with a grin. "You two are supposed to take care of each other."  
  
"Mokuba," Seto said, bending down and looking into his brother's eyes.  
  
"I protected our company, Ni-sama," Mokuba said, pulling out his locket and opening it up. "No one ever found out that these lockets were the keys to Kaibacorp," he added as Seto pulled out his own.  
  
"That was cool, Mokuba," Seto replied.  
  
After thanking Yugi for saving Mokuba, he and his brother walked away. **  
  
Jonouchi shrugged.  
  
"That doesn't matter," he said, putting his arms behind his head and closing his eyes. "It was BASICALLY the same thing."  
  
Honda rolled his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Hey, here's the one where you lose your Red Eyes Black Dragon to that Rare Hunter," Honda said, pointing at the screen with one hand and prodding Jonouchi with the other.  
  
Jonouchi opened his eyes and looked at the screen. There he was, or at least, Joey was, dueling the Rare Hunter, acting quite sure of himself. The scene switched to the hospital, where Serenity was talking to her mother.  
  
Shizuka opened her eyes widely.  
  
"I sound…very grown-up," she commented, hearing the voice given to Serenity. "It doesn't suit me at all!"  
  
"They've made you sound like you're twenty!" Honda commented.  
  
"That's ridiculous!" Jonouchi said angrily, watching the girl on the screen. "How dare they make Shizuka sound like that."  
  
"It's okay, Onichan," Shizuka replied, patting his back. "I don't mind. It's not so bad."  
  
Joey was beaten by the hunter, and the hunter claimed his Red Eyes. Yugi, Tea, and Tristan are informed of Joey's mysterious disappearance and they all start searching for their friend.  
  
"Hey, they forgot to mention that bike you were using was just a BORROWED bike," Anzu pointed out to Honda with narrowed eyes. "They made it sound like it was yours."  
  
"Ehe…" Honda muttered embarrassedly, a large sweat drop appearing on his face.  
  
"Did you skip a scene, Honda?" Jonouchi asked, looking at the screen as Tristan and Joey rode off down the street.  
  
"No," Honda replied.  
  
"Then what happened to the part where you were talking to Joey on the beach?" Otogi asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I don't know…" Honda thought, thinking back to the scene.  
  
**Honda had road his borrowed bike to the beach and spotted Jonouchi sitting there. Jumping off the bike, he landed in front of Jonouchi.  
  
"Jonouchi!" he yelled, and the other boy moved backwards away from him.  
  
"I lost it," Jonouchi muttered.  
  
"What about Shizuka?" Honda asked, ignoring Jonouchi and grabbing him by his coat collar. "Why weren't you there? She won't have the operation without you there."  
  
Jonouchi backed away.  
  
"I lost my Red Eyes…" Jonouchi mumbled. "That card was my prize…"  
  
Honda punched Jonouchi.  
  
"Jonouchi, cards aren't as important as Shizuka," he tried to explain. "Your sister is more important than that card, and she needs you."**  
  
"I wonder why they took that away? That was my big scene!" Honda complained, crossing his arms. "I was supposed to talk some sense into that block-head…"  
  
"BLOCK HEAD?" Jonouchi roared, standing up and towering over Honda.  
  
"Onichan, let's be nice," Shizuka said, patting his shoulder gently. "Onegai?" (please)  
  
Jonouchi calmed down and sat back down on the couch.  
  
"All right," he sighed.  
  
"Next episode!" Otogi announced in a loud voice. "Yugi vs. The Rare Hunter part 2!!"  
  
"…And remember my name; Marik," The boy with the Millennium Rod on the screen announced.  
  
"Nani?!!?!" (what) Everyone in the room cried, jumping up from their seats. "MARIK?"  
  
"They changed MaLik to MaRik? That's completely different!" Anzu cried.  
  
"Not to mention Malik sounds a bit more Egyptian than Marik," Honda commented. "At least in my opinion."  
  
At that moment, Yugi walked back into the room with Mai right behind him.  
  
"Hey guys," Mai said sitting down and catching a glimpse of the screen. "You're not still watching this are you?" she asked, rolling her eyes.  
  
Otogi shrugged.  
  
"Guess we are," he replied as Yugi took a seat next to him.  
  
"All right, new episode!" Honda announced, standing up. "Next episode, Yugi vs. Pandora!"  
  
******  
  
"You had to leave them hanging at the episode they most want to hear about, didn't you?" -Red Archery Girl  
  
Well, yeah. I guess. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think. Also, if there's any other episodes you guys want to hear the edits from, just mention it in your review and I'll try to put it in the next chapter(s). Thanks for reading! ;) 


	4. Chapter 4: Arkana and the Shadow disks, ...

Dubbed Part 4  
  
NOTES: Emerald Dragyn RC: Really? I actually thought that there were more "brotherly" scenes/dialogue in the Japanese version. I LOVE those sweet Seto and Mokuba parts! ^_^  
  
Otogi episodes? Well, there was only a few bits edited, but I can do them...  
  
  
  
And thank you all for reviewing, and I'm glad you're enjoying the story.  
  
*******  
  
Dubbed Chapter 4:  
  
"The episode where I duel Rare Hunter 2, Pandora?" Yugi repeated, staring at the screen as the opening sequence went by.  
  
Honda nodded.  
  
"Yep. Why not?" he asked casually as Mai opened a Sprite soda can.  
  
Mai shrugged as she took a sip.   
  
A few minutes played by, during which time Kaiba defeated a bully duelist with Obelisk, and Yami followed a clown ("Hey, that clown wasn't supposed to be saying anything!" Jonouchi commented) into a tent.  
  
Soon Yami met up with the second Rare Hunter, Arkana ("I thought his name was Pandora," Otogi pointed out.) and was led down into a room. After accepting Arkana's challenge, they both are locked up and two spinning BLUE disks appear in the middle of the arena.  
  
"What?" Jonouchi asked, pointing at the spinning disks. "Why are the blades blue?"  
  
"Dark Energy Disks, and I wouldn't get too close," Arkana screeched. "One touch and your mind's banished to the Shadow Realm!"  
  
Everyone's jaw dropped.  
  
"Shadow Realm?" Yugi sighed. "Again?! Why do they change every punishment to being sent to the Shadow Realm?! It really takes the variety of dangers away."  
  
Honda nodded.  
  
"And "Dark Energy Disk?" Jonouchi inquired. "Please. I could tell a mile away those were blades."  
  
Mai shrugged.  
  
** "The saw blades appeared as Yami looked down at them.  
  
"What?!" Yami cried as the blades began to spin.  
  
"These [blades] will move according to your life points. When your points  
  
reach zero then the blades with come and cut your body in half!" Pandora had explained with a maniac laugh.**  
  
  
  
"Please, let's go back to something real," Mai said, snatching the remote away from Honda and flipping around. "How about the one where Anzu and the other Yugi go on a DATE?" she asked, looking at Anzu with a sneaky grin.  
  
Anzu folded her arms.  
  
"Fine," she replied and the episode began.  
  
** "So tell me Yugi," Yami asked as he sat on the end of Yugi's bed in spirit form. "What's this big surprise?"  
  
"Well now if I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" Yugi explained with a mischievious grin.  
  
"Well, no, I guess not. But I still have many riddles to unlock, I don't have time for games," Yami replied.**  
  
Yugi shook his head.  
  
"I seem to be remembering it a little differently than that..." he thought.  
  
** "What are you getting ready for, Yugi?" The other Yugi asked.  
  
"I'm going to meet Anzu somewhere," Yugi had replied.  
  
"Ah! A date! Finally," Yami replied with a grin. "Go, partner!"  
  
"Although I never said I was going to be me," Yugi added in a whisper as he adjusted his necklace with a wink at his reflection in the mirror. **  
  
A few minutes later, the scene turned to the coffee shop where Tea and Yami were talking.   
  
"Forgive me, Tea," Yami said. "It just seems like I'm a stranger to myself lately. There are so many things about my past I don't yet know."  
  
"Well, let's start with what you do remember," Tea said brightly.  
  
"Well, I know my origins lie in Ancient Egypt and I now reside in the Millennium Puzzle," Yami began.  
  
"Uh huh," Tea said, listening attentively.  
  
"When Yugi put the puzzle together it was as if my spirit was...reborn," Yami continued.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Ever since the puzzle was almost taken away from us, the bond between us has begun to grow, and I've begun to feel as if fate brought us together to accomplish something of great importance," Yami said. **  
  
"Hey!" Anzu cried, stopping the DVD. "That wasn't at ALL what we REALLY said, right Yugi?" she asked, turning to him.  
  
Yugi nodded.  
  
"You and my other self were saying something more like this..."  
  
** "I think Yugi is afraid to express his true self because of others," The other Yugi was saying.  
  
"Yugi is worried about you," Anzu said.  
  
"Worried about me? He can't even figure out who he likes," The other Yugi said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Like me, his road will be difficult," The other Yugi continued, more seriously.  
  
"His road?" Anzu inquired.  
  
  
  
"Yes, we both don't know where we are going in the future," The other Yugi explained. "But maybe that's ok. It's good to keep things moving."  
  
"We all have the same problems," Anzu spoke up and the other Yugi looked at her.  
  
"I've told you of my dream. That I want to go to America as soon as I graduate to learn dance, right?" Anzu asked and the other Yugi nodded. "Well, even now, my dream is coming closer, but even if there's only one tiny possibility, I'll try to make my dream come true!" **  
  
"That was a bit different, yes," The other Yugi agreed, taking control of their shared body again.  
  
"It didn't make me look so ridiculous," Anzu commented with a huff.  
  
  
  
"Next episode!" Mai declared, flipping again. "Ooh! We need to see some Otogi, or Duke as you're supposed to be called here!"  
  
She stopped the DVD at the Dungeon Dice Monsters episodes. Otogi shrunk back in his chair a little. But after a few minutes, Otogi didn't seem to mind his Duke counter-part very much.  
  
"Well, I didn't get altered too much," Otogi said contently.  
  
"Your little cheerleaders were saying different cheers," Mai pointed out.  
  
** "D. U. K. E. Duke's the only one for me!" **  
  
** "L. O. V. E. Otogi!" **  
  
"Well, not too bad a change," Otogi commented.  
  
** "Ah! What I wouldn't give for a T.V. of this size!" Grandpa on the screen cried, his eyes replaced with large hearts as he started at the screens. **  
  
Honda narrowed his eyes.  
  
"I believe Grandpa was saying something else..." he commented.  
  
** "Oh!" Grandpa cried as he started at the screens with Duke's cheerleaders on them, his eyes replaced with hearts. "This is too much for an old man!" **  
  
Mai giggled.  
  
As the Dungeon Dice episodes came to a close, Otogi suddenly stopped the DVD.   
  
"Hey, they cut out the flashback with my talking to Pegasus," Otogi complained. "In the last part, remember? He was saying how he wanted to add in a powerful monster with special effects, and it turned out to be the Dark Magician!"  
  
Yugi nodded.  
  
"That's odd it didn't appear in this version," he commented.  
  
"Well," Mai said with a stretch, holding the remote control like a weapon, straight out in front of her. "What do you say we continue our little marathon?"  
  
"Okay!" Everyone shouted.  
  
*******  
  
End of Chapter 4  
  
Please leave a review and let me know what you thought of this chapter, and mention any episode you'd like to see featured in an upcoming Chapter.  
  
"Thanks for reading and come back soon for Chapter 5!" 


	5. Chapter 5: Dubbed and Blackout

Dubbed Part 5  
  
NOTES and REPLIES: Let's see here...so much to say!   
  
"Just start somewhere and answer the questions!"  
  
OKAY! First of all, thank you so much for all the reviews! 0_0 I've never had so many before!! I'm glad you guys are enjoying it! ^_^  
  
Also, I don't absolutely HATE the dub version all the time. Just some of the changes make me really mad. :*( (Seto's changes always make me mad. And I really hated that part in "Obelisk the Tormentor" when he told Mokuba to "quit whining" when he didn't say that originally!)  
  
"He didn't say anything actually."  
  
Ehem. Anyway, some of the changes I understand, (Though it doesn't make me like them anymore) but others are just irritating. I know the dub can be funny sometimes, and that's good. But I'm just writing this story to be funny and point out all the dub flaws. I'm sure there are many ways to defend the dub (Although I can't think of how they can explain themselves for wrecking part of Seto's personality.) but this story isn't going to be pointing them out. ;)  
  
"I don't think Seto-Kaiba will ever be in a mood to right a story in the dub's defense, though."  
  
Continuing...:I know that Japanese L's and R's are the same, but I hate the pronunciation of the long A in MaRik, and that's why I pointed it out.  
  
"When they were saying Rebecca's name, it was almost as if they were saying "Lebecca."  
  
Also, although sometimes the subtitles say "Isis" and websites say "Isis", the Japanese dialogue always says "Ishizu" when referring to Ishizu. ;)   
  
And I think Serenity sounds too old partially because I've heard her original voice, which is VERY young and sweet sounding, like a little girl. There's nothing really wrong with the voice, I just don't think it really suits her.  
  
Although I have seen up to episode 124 in Japanese, I have only seen up to the first part of Yugi vs. Brainwashed Joey in English, so edits beyond that point I cannot do until the WB decides to air the episodes.  
  
  
  
"One episode a week isn't very fast, although it's something."  
  
Oh, and I hope you had fun on your trip, Silver and Golden Dragons. ^_^  
  
And Malik is enjoying the pixie sticks. ;)  
  
**And lastly, absolutely NO offense meant for anyone who likes the dub! ;)**  
  
Okay, enough talking! Time to get on with the story here!  
  
*******  
  
Chapter 5: Dubbed  
  
Otogi stood up and stretched.   
  
"You know? This is getting kind of boring, just sitting here in your living room, Yugi," Otogi said, popping out the DVD. "Let's go to my place and we can play it on a BIG TV screen."  
  
He threw a wink at everyone.  
  
"What makes me think you're up to more than just letting us play this on a bigger TV?" Yugi asked in a small voice.  
  
  
  
Otogi shrugged.  
  
"Come on now!" he called merrily, and everyone followed him out the door.  
  
*******  
  
An hour later, everyone was comfortably seated in a large, nearly empty, room in Otogi's game shop. There were many bean-bag chairs spread around, and everyone had picked one to sit down in.  
  
Mai and Shizuka were chatting in the back of the room, not very interested in dub, but content with their new surroundings. Anzu and Yugi were up front, Jonouchi and Honda sitting beside them.   
  
Otogi was waiting by the door.  
  
"What are you waiting for, Otogi?" Yugi asked finally, turning around and looking at Otogi.  
  
"Just a few other guests," he muttered, checking his watch.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened and Malik, (eating pixie sticks) Ishizu, Lishito, Seto, Mokuba, and Ryotu Kajaki (Mako Tsunami in the dub) walked inside.  
  
"Hi guys!" Otogi called, waving as everyone walked inside the room. "Glad you could come!"  
  
"What are we here for, Otogi?" Kajaki asked, helping himself to a soda.  
  
"Well, Yugi-kun got this cool disc of dubbed episode of our show, and I thought you all might want to see this," Otogi announced, putting the disc in the extra large TV.   
  
Malik whined.  
  
"Not this AGAIN," he complained, sitting down on a free beanbag chair next to his sister and Lishito.  
  
"Hmph," Seto muttered, taking a seat beside Mokuba. "Let's just get this over with."  
  
The screen lit up and the episode began.  
  
** "...you couldn't beat me with every card in your deck," Mai laughed as Joey tried to think of a way to beat her multiplying harpies.  
  
"Er..." Joey growled.   
  
Suddenly, Yami appeared and began to talk to Joey.  
  
"Think about her strategy, Joey," Yami said confidentally. "She's been using only one monster card and strengthening it with many, many magic cards. But there's a major flaw in her strategy."  
  
"That's right. Maybe if I destroy the harpie ladies, she won't have anymore monsters to play," Joey thought.**  
  
"Whoa! Whoa!" Jonouchi cried standing up in front of the large TV.  
  
"HEY!" Everyone chorused.  
  
"That's NOT what we were saying, eh, Yugi?" Jonouchi said, looking at Yugi for support.   
  
"Right," Yugi agreed with a nod. "The other me said..."  
  
** "Jonouchi!" The other Yugi called confidentally.  
  
"Huh?" Jonouchi and Mai asked as they looked up at the more confident Yugi now standing before them.  
  
"I will give Jonouchi one phrase to win the duel; what can be seen, but cannot be seen? And I'll leave it at that," The other Yugi said simply.  
  
Mai laughed. **  
  
"That phrase really helped me win the game!" Jonouchi declared. "What could be seen, yet couldn't be seen, was Mai's cards, as they themselves could be seen, but the fragrance she'd put on them could not"  
  
Yugi nodded.  
  
"That's right," he said happily.  
  
Mai fluffed her hair, bored.  
  
"Let's move on!" she said, not wanting to witness her defeat, again.  
  
  
  
"All right," Otogi said, flipping tracks. "How about this one? Arena of Lost Souls, they call it. I think it's when "Joey" duels what they call "Bones."  
  
"Yahoo! Let's watch!" Jonouchi declared, sitting down again.  
  
** "I tell you, somebody's stalking us!" Joey cried on the screen.  
  
On the screen, Joey started to run away from the rest of the gang.  
  
  
  
"Hey! Where are you going!" Tristan called.  
  
"To stalk them!" he cried nervously. **  
  
"THEY MADE ME LOOK LIKE A CHICKEN!" Jonouchi roared, once again taking a position in front of the TV.  
  
Seto sighed.  
  
"Jonouchi, why don't you just stay in front of the TV?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"No, this is stupid!" Jonouchi said angrily. "The scene was really..."  
  
** "Where are you going, Jonouchi?" Honda called.  
  
"Natural phenomenon!" Jonouchi called back embarrassedly as he hurried away from the others.   
  
  
  
A while later, the screen shows Jonouchi by the waterfall.  
  
"That's better," he thought, when he heard two of Bandit Keith's goons behind him.  
  
"Huh?" he asked, when one punched Joey in the stomach, and everything went black. **  
  
"They cut out you getting beaten up as well," Otogi commented.  
  
Jonouchi rolled his eyes.  
  
"Sit down, Jonouchi!" Mai said impatiently. "And change the episode, Otogi!"  
  
"Fine! Fine!" Otogi said, flipping once again through the episodes. "How about the Virtual Reality one, where you guys had to rescue Kaiba?"  
  
There was a murmur of agreement.  
  
"Yeah, ok!" Shizuka agreed.  
  
Otogi flipped to the correct episode, and pressed the "play button."  
  
** "Seto, we had no intention of taking over Kaiba corporation. In fact, we've been waiting for your stamp of approval before releasing the latest product. Your virtual pod game," One of the Big 5 announced to Seto and Mokuba on the screen.  
  
"Really? Well, that's good then. But don't think this lets you off the hook. Any of you," Seto snapped. "At last! My virtual pod is ready for testing." **  
  
Seto's jaw had dropped a few inches.  
  
"Huh?" he asked finally. "I remember..."  
  
** "President, we've set up a game. If you play it, and beat it, then you can fire us," The same Big 5 member had said.  
  
"Well, all right then," Seto said. "I'll play this game and beat it."  
  
"But Ni-sama! (Brother)" Mokuba protested as they walked down the hallway. "This is a trap!"  
  
"I know it is," Seto replied. **  
  
"It was a game they set up, not me!" Seto said angrily, crossing his arms.  
  
Jonouchi shrugged.  
  
  
  
** "Prototypes?" Joey asked Mokuba as they talked in Yugi's house. "You mean there are more of them?"  
  
Mokuba nodded.  
  
"It was my brother's dream to..." Mokuba on the screen started, but was cut off as the entire room and screen went black in Duke's room.  
  
Everyone screamed and there was a ton of moving around and bumping.  
  
"What's going on?" Duke cried.  
  
******  
  
End of Chapter 5  
  
Please review and let me know what you think!  
  
"And we'll finish up the requests in the next chapter." -Red 


	6. Chapter 6: Yami no Bakura and the Dub

Dubbed Chapter 6  
  
NOTES: Thanks for all the reviews, for one thing! ^_^   
  
Also, thanks to Yami Bakura Fan for helping me out with the edits from ONE TURN KILL.   
  
And if Bakura was already mentioned with the gang in an earlier chapter, I'm sorry for my mistake. But I can't seem to find his name anywhere and thought up something cool to do with him.  
  
"Okay! okay! I'm sick of notes! Just get on with the chapter!"  
  
All right! At least it wasn't like my last page-long "Notes"  
  
"-_-; That's true."  
  
Here we go!  
  
******  
  
Dubbed Chapter 6  
  
"Where did the lights go?!" Mai shrieked, and the noise as though a large bowl of popcorn had spilled all over the floor sounded through the room.  
  
Otogi groped along the walls for the door handle, but so far had only succeeded in finding Kajiki (and knocking him into the soda chest) and spilling an opened can that had been resting on the edge of the table.  
  
"Um...please remained seated until the lights have turned on," Jonouchi said, mimicking airplane flight attendants from where he was sitting, unmoving on the floor.  
  
"Stop it, Jonouchi," Anzu said angrily, swinging out her hand to slap him.  
  
"Ow!" Came a cry, but it wasn't Jonouchi's.  
  
"Whoops, I'm really sorry, Kaiba," Anzu apologized in the darkness.  
  
  
  
"Quit slapping my brother!" Mokuba cried angrily, tripping over his beanbag chair. "Ow!"  
  
"Quit saying ow!" Honda called out from the snack table.  
  
"Someone open the door!" Shizuka cried.  
  
"I'm LOOKING for it!" Otogi cried back, banging his forehead into something hard and bronze.  
  
Blinking, he twisted the thing and opened the door, letting the sunlight from a window outside the room shine into the room.  
  
"Thank goodness!" Mai cried, making her way out of the room. "I'm out of here!"  
  
Otogi looked around.  
  
"I wonder if we blew a fuse..." he thought out loud as the others filed out of the room and into the {somewhat} brighter hallway.  
  
"It's possible," Seto said emotionlessly, crossing his arms over his chest. "Where do you keep the fuse box?"  
  
Suddenly, a high-pitched maniac laugh sounded through the room. Everyone looked around.  
  
"I recognize that laugh..." Yugi muttered, looking around.  
  
Suddenly, Shizuka shrieked.  
  
"What is it?" Honda asked.  
  
"Him!" she cried, pointing down the hallway at a young man who was approaching, a golden ring glowing around his neck.  
  
"It's Bakura!" Yugi cried, running forward.  
  
"Careful, aibou," The other Yugi said, appearing in spirit form. "I believe it's Bakura's dark side."  
  
"Yami no Bakura!" Yugi gasped as Bakura laughed again.  
  
"That's right," he said, coming into the stream of sunlight that was coming in the window. "And why wasn't I invited to this little get-together as you modern people call it?"  
  
Otogi scratched his head.  
  
  
  
"Gomen, Yami no Bakura," he said embarrassedly. (Sorry, Dark Bakura) "You're more than welcome to join us...if you turn back on the power, that is."  
  
Yami no Bakura grinned.  
  
"No, no, we don't need all those annoying lights," he said gleefully, walking past everyone else and back into the "movie room", guided by the light of his Millennium Ring.  
  
"Uh...baka, we kind of NEED electricity to watch the dub," Kajiki said scratching his head.  
  
"How about Millennium electricity?" Yami no Bakura said, his ring pointing forward at the TV and immediately, it turned back on.  
  
Yami no Bakura sat down on Joey's bean bag.  
  
"Well?" he asked the others. "Come on!"  
  
Everyone, exchanging odd looks, sat back down and allowed the show to continue where they had left off...  
  
**Prototypes?" Joey exclaimed. "You mean there are more of them?"  
  
Mokuba nodded from where he was seating on the couch.   
  
"Yes. It was my brother's dream to create the ultimate adventure game. I remember him spending endless hours, trying to make it perfect," Mokuba explained, a tear growing in his eye. "But now those jerks turned it into a nightmare." **  
  
"Hey!" Mokuba cried, shocking everyone.  
  
"What is it, punk?" Yami no Bakura snapped, turning around and glaring at Mokuba for the interruption.  
  
"I didn't say that," Mokuba said softer.  
  
"Yeah..." Jonouchi agreed, remembering...  
  
** "You see, my brother's real dream is to create a Kaiba Land where the little children can play and have fun," Mokuba said.  
  
"Really?" Jonouchi exclaimed. "I didn't know that."  
  
Mokuba nodded.  
  
"That's why my brother works so hard for Kaibacorp," Mokuba said, a tear growing in his eye. "He has no rest." **  
  
"That was a bit different," Jonouchi pointed out to Yami no Bakura.  
  
  
  
Seto nodded.  
  
"It seems that they just don't want me to appear to be a "good guy" at all," he said, crossing his arms.  
  
Mokuba hugged his brother.  
  
"I know you're a nice guy, Ni-sama!" he said sweetly and Seto patted his head gently.  
  
"Continuing!" Yami no Bakura announced, pressing play again.  
  
** "But how do we get to that castle?" Joey whined, looking out across the valley from the top of the castle in the Virtual Reality world.  
  
  
  
Yugi sighed and looked down, seeing a pattern on the plain.  
  
"Look, guys! It's the symbol of the ancient flying machine!" Yugi cried.  
  
The scene then switched to Yugi, Joey, and Mai looking at the symbol down in the valley. **  
  
"I believe the entire scene where the princess is asking the town for help!" Yugi cried.  
  
"Yeah! I wonder why that had to go," Honda said, looking at the others.  
  
"Perhaps for time," Seto said narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Who cares?" Yami no Bakura asked casually, flipping through the episodes.   
  
"Ah! Now here's something with ME in it."  
  
Jonouchi rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hey! This is the one where I met you, Yami no Bakura," Malik pointed out, leaning over to see better.  
  
"Yes, I know," Yami no Bakura snapped in reply.  
  
** "My name is Marik," Marik said and the Malik watching the video cringed)  
  
"I don't care," Yami Bakura snapped.  
  
"Why don't we combine forces?" Marik suggested.  
  
"Why should I help you?" Yami Bakura demanded.  
  
"Because I know the location of several Millennium Items, including the necklace which is held by my sister, Ishizu." **  
  
"Huh?" Malik asked. "We agree to help each other just like that?"  
  
Yami no Bakura huffed.  
  
** And how good a duelist are you?" Marik asked Yami Bakura.  
  
"Oh I'm a wonderful duelist," Yami Bakura replied, waving his arms around for no reason."  
  
"Good. I need you to get me rare cards." Marik told him.**  
  
"Oh brother!" Yami no Bakura cried. "Couldn't they see we were battling each other?!"  
  
  
  
"I don't know." Malik replied. "I mean, when you were waving your arms like that you were saying you were quitting the battle."  
  
"Let's watch something else," Yami no Bakura suggested, flipping to another episode.  
  
"Do we have to watch this? This is the one where you duel Yami no Malik and lose anyway," Jonouchi protested.  
  
"It was called...if I remember correctly, ONE TURN KILL," Anzu said, putting her finger to her chin as she thought. "That's an English name already, so they probably didn't change it."  
  
  
  
They watched the title screen and then, on the bottom of the screen, the name of the episode came up.  
  
"Point to Point Transfer?!" Everyone cried in union.  
  
  
  
"And what the heck is that supposed to mean?" Yami no Bakura snarled angrily.  
  
"Uh...I don't know," Jonouchi said with a shrug.  
  
"Perhaps it's got something to do with Yami no Bakura being in the Millennium Puzzle." Anzu guessed.  
  
Yugi shrugged.  
  
  
  
"I wonder why they didn't keep ONE TURN KILL..." he thought.  
  
After the episode, they figured out why.  
  
"Man!" Jonouchi cried angrily. "They edited the episode so much it ought to really have been called "ONE TURN GO-TO-THE-SHADOW-REALM!"  
  
Malik sighed.  
  
"The loser was supposed to have his body and mind disappear into the darkness," he said sadly, chin resting in his hand. "Not go to the "Shadow Realm."  
  
Yami no Bakura was fuming.  
  
"That was ridiculous," he said angrily, snapping off the TV. "I don't even want to watch THAT again."  
  
He stomped over to the door, flung it open, and left the room, leaving the rest of Otogi's party to become once again engulfed in darkness.  
  
"So..." Otogi said in the darkness. "Want to get to that fuse box, Kaiba?"  
  
*******  
  
End of Chapter 6  
  
Please leave a review and let me know what you think!  
  
"More edits coming in the next chapter!"  
  
) This chapter was more of a "side-plot" chappie, if you noticed.  
  
"Thanks for reading!" 


	7. Chapter 7: It's time to take action!

Chapter 7: Time to Take Action!  
  
Notes: Since we've basically covered the "obvious flaws" of the dubbed version of Yu-Gi-Oh!, I've decided to add more "story" to it. Don't worry, it will still try to be as funny as the previous chapters. ^_^  
  
And as dubber-bashing as the previous. ^_~  
  
"Yay! The Japanese cast is going to take action!"  
  
And I apologize for the lack of updates. I didn't have many ideas and had been working on several other fanfics at the same time. But anyway, here's the long awaited update!  
  
"Let's hope it lives up to its expectations."  
  
-_-;  
  
*******  
  
After Seto got the power turned back on, and Anzu and Shizuka had cleaned up the mess in the video room, everyone met back in an office of Otogi's.  
  
"So...what's everyone's thoughts on the dub?" Otogi said, spinning around slightly in his black, office chair.  
  
"I can't express my true opinions, as some people might find the language offensive," Seto replied, putting his hands up to his chin, looking at everyone else in a very businessman-like manner. "However, I will say that it is a poor imitation of what the show was supposed to be."  
  
  
  
"Ditto," Jonouchi replied, taking a sip of lemonade. "I like this office. It makes me feel like I'm in an important meeting."  
  
"The air-conditioning makes it a little cold, though," Kajiki commented though, shivering.  
  
"This IS an important meeting," Seto corrected Jonouchi. "I declare that we confront these "dubbed" counterparts of ours and talk some sense into them."  
  
"Great idea, Nii-sama!" Mokuba said with a grin, looking over at his brother from across the room.  
  
Yugi nodded.  
  
"Yes, I think that's a good idea. But how will we do it?" he asked, looking at everyone else.  
  
"We take a trip to America and meet up with them," Otogi said logically. "Then we'll talk to them."  
  
"And if necessary, get physical," Jonouchi said toughly, punching his hand into his fist.  
  
Yugi sighed.  
  
"I don't really think that will be necessary, Jonouchi-kun," Yugi replied, patting his friend's shoulder. "So when will we leave?" Yugi asked the others.  
  
"Tomorrow would be best," Seto replied, standing up. "Tonight I'll get tickets and find the location of our dubs."  
  
Anzu nodded.  
  
"Is everybody in?" Otogi asked.  
  
Jonouchi and Shizuka nodded.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Mai replied with a flick of her blonde hair.  
  
"Count me in," Honda replied.  
  
  
  
"Us too!" Malik declared on his, Ishizu's, and Lishito's behalf.  
  
Anzu, Kajiki, and Otogi raised their hands too.  
  
"You bet!" Yugi replied.  
  
"It's settled then. Tomorrow morning at the airport," Seto said.  
  
"Meet you there, then!" Yugi called as he and his friends walked out of the office and toward their homes.  
  
**** ****  
  
The next day, everyone boarded the airplane and took a morning flight to America. When they arrived in the city, everyone collected their baggage and walked out onto the streets.  
  
"I hate airplanes," Jounouchi grumbled, looking around with hungry eyes.  
  
"Yeah, the food is horrible," Anzu commented.  
  
"No! They didn't give enough of it was the problem," he said, shocked. "I thought it tasted fine."  
  
"Jounouchi thinks everything tastes ok," Honda joked, poking Jounouchi in the ribs.  
  
"I prefer boats, but planes are fine," Kajiki commented as a car flew down the street.  
  
"Now did you find out where are counterparts are staying?" Yugi asked Seto, looking up at him.  
  
There was a crash from behind them as Shizuka toppled over Mai's luggage.  
  
"Gomen, Shizuka," Mai apologized, helping her up. "I think I brought a few too many."  
  
  
  
"A FEW?! I only brought one," Anzu whispered to herself.  
  
Seto turned back to Yugi.  
  
"Yes, I did," Seto replied, looking at the street signs. "They're staying at the Mayfield Hotel for this week."  
  
Yugi nodded.  
  
"Mou hitori no boku?" (The other I) he asked the other Yugi, who appeared beside him in a spiritual form. "Why don't you take over?"  
  
The other Yugi shrugged.  
  
"All right, if you want me to," he agreed, taking over Yugi's body.  
  
"Hey!" Anzu cried suddenly, pointing down the street. "I think that's one of us!"  
  
Everyone looked quickly over at where Anzu was pointing and gasped. It was Anzu! At least, someone who looked exactly like her.  
  
"It's Anzu!" Kajiki commented, looking from Anzu to Anzu.  
  
"No, it's DUB Anzu," Anzu corrected angrily, slapping Kajiki. "Tea."  
  
"Huh?" Tea asked, looking up at the gang. "Guys? What are you doing here? I thought you were waiting for me to get lunch?"  
  
"Oi! Kimi no warui kopi Anzu!" (Supposed to say, "Hey! You are a bad copy of Anzu." But I'm not perfect with Japanese, so I could have used some words wrong. :P So if I did, sorry.) Jounouchi yelled as he ran over to Tea, who looked bewildered.  
  
"Uh...come again?" she asked meekly as he continued to rant in Japanese.  
  
"Oi, Jounouchi, she can't understand you when you talk like that," Honda muttered, tapping his friend's shoulder.  
  
"Yameru, oniichan!" (Stop, brother) Shizuka cried, running forward.  
  
"Where...where did you people come from?!" Tea screamed.  
  
"Sorry about my friend," The other Yugi said politely, trying to remember everything he'd learned in English class.  
  
"You...you're Yami Yugi!" Tea cried.  
  
"I guess he could be called that, but you can just call me the other Yugi," The other Yugi said politely.  
  
Seto stepped forward.  
  
"Listen, Miss Gardner," he said seriously. "We'd like to talk to you about your acting in the dubbed version of our show."  
  
"You...you're show?" she asked, looking at the others. "Oh! You're the Japanese Yu-Gi-Oh! cast, right?" she asked, it suddenly dawning on her.  
  
Mai nodded.  
  
"We are. And we're disgusted with your version of the show," she added with a frown.  
  
Anzu nodded.  
  
"You make me look like an idiot!" she protested.  
  
Tea frowned.  
  
"Hey! I think I'm a fine character!" she snapped.  
  
"Then how come you rant so much?" Anzu snapped.  
  
"I don't rant!"  
  
"Do so! Face Off (3)! You were screaming at Seto and mega insulting him! And try the dance episode! You made me look stupid! I wasn't supposed to "help the spirit with the puzzle" or whatever! I was supposed to be on a date with him!" Anzu yelled.  
  
People on the streets turned to stare at them.  
  
"What is going on over there?" someone asked.  
  
"I don't know. Looks like twin sisters arguing over something," Another said.  
  
"We're NOT TWINS!" Anzu and Tea shrieked, then turned back to their yelling at each other.  
  
The other Yugi blinked in shock.  
  
"Anzu..." he muttered, wide-eyed.  
  
"Tea! What's going on ova there?" Came a New-York accented boy who was running up to the scene.  
  
Jounouchi looked up in horror.  
  
"Oh no..." he muttered.  
  
  
  
"Hey...what gives?" he asked, looking around. "Tea, I didn't know you had a sista."  
  
"I don't have a sister!" Tea cried, exasperated. "This GIRL is the Japanese version of me, and she's saying I do a bad job as Tea and that I rant too much."  
  
Joey scratched his head.  
  
"And who's this?" he asked, pointing to Jounouchi.  
  
"Jounouchi," Jounouchi replied.  
  
"Ah...Jawn-owchi. Gotcha. So you're the Japanese Joey?" Joey asked, extending his hand to shake.  
  
Jounouchi shook it quickly, then let go.  
  
"No, I am Jounouchi. You are the English Jounouchi," he replied coolly.  
  
"All right, be all touchy," Joey muttered. "So what brings yall here?"  
  
"We're here because we're tired of watching you give us bad reputations over here," The other Yugi said.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Yami, don't get so bent out of shape! I think I'm a fine, if not better imitation of this Jawn-owchi guy," Joey replied, flipping his hair back.  
  
"No way!" Jounouchi growled, putting up his fists. "I was supposed to be dreaming about my sister, but you made it look like I was dreaming about donuts! You disrespected my family, treating my sister, Shizuka, like the equal of a snack food!"  
  
"Whoa! Put those fists down man," Joey cried, backing up. "I never said Serenity was equal to donuts!"  
  
"Then why weren't you dreaming about her instead of food?!?!?" Jounouchi yelled, lunging at Joey, and the two broke out into a fist-fight.  
  
"My voice doesn't sound fake!" Tea screamed.  
  
"Yes it does!" Anzu yelled back.  
  
The other Yugi put his hands to his head.  
  
"You four are giving me a zutsuu!" (headache) he cried.  
  
"I can't wait to find my dub," Otogi sighed sarcastically.  
  
"Me neither," Kajiki agreed, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
Seto turned and started to walk away, Mokuba behind him.  
  
"Where are you going?" The other Yugi called.  
  
"To find my dub and give him a piece of my mind," Seto declared, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"You tell him, nii-sama!" Mokuba cheered.  
  
******  
  
Next chapter coming soon, and thanks for your patience everyone.  
  
"Wow, over 200 reviews! We've got to get the next chapter going soon, SK."  
  
Ok, and I hope this was as enjoyable as the others. If you've got any ideas, throw them out! ^_~ Thanks for reading everyone. 


	8. Chapter 8: Dub vs Original

Dubbed Chapter 8  
  
Notes: I see everyone's looking forward to the Seto vs. Seto battle. In fact, so am I! I can't wait to write it!  
  
"So get writing!"  
  
Ok! And sorry for the break in between updates. I get so wrapped up in my other fics, and with school starting, I kinda forget for a while. _ Sorry!  
  
"And she will refer to Japanese Seto as Seto, and Dub Seto as Kaiba."  
  
^_~ Also, I don't believe I mentioned Malik and Ishizu and Rishid coming along on the trip, but I meant to have them along as well. So don't say that I didn't mention them before, because I know I didn't.  
  
Enjoy! ^_^  
  
********  
  
Chapter 8: Dub vs. Original: The Games Begin  
  
"Wait!" Mou Hitori no Yugi cried, running over to block Seto's path. "Let's not split up in a foreign country!"  
  
Seto waved his hand.  
  
"You stay here and play with Tea and Joey," Seto replied, brushing Mou hitori no Yugi aside. "I'm off to find my duplicate."  
  
"You're clothes are ugly!"  
  
"We wear the same thing!"  
  
"My clothes are still better!" Anzu called back.  
  
"Why you...!! You can't just come in here and start bashing us!" Tea retorted.  
  
"Why not?" Jounouchi replied. "I'm not letting this fake me get away with all the jerky stuff he makes me do!"  
  
Joey growled.  
  
"You're asking for it, bub!" he snapped.  
  
"Is that a threat?"  
  
"You betta believe it!"  
  
Seto rolled his eyes as he and Mokuba walked down the road.  
  
"So, niisama, what are you going to do when you find your dub?" Mokuba inquired.  
  
Seto shrugged.  
  
"Tell him what I think of the dub, I suppose," he replied as they rounded a corner.  
  
Mokuba nodded.  
  
"Hey!" Mokuba cried, pointing ahead. "I think I see MY dub!" he cried.  
  
Sure enough, just in front of them, standing on the street corner sipping a soda was Mokuba Kaiba.  
  
Well, Dub-Mokuba-Kaiba.  
  
"Hi there!" Mokuba said merrily, walking over to dub-Mokuba.  
  
Dub-Mokuba looked up.  
  
"Who are you?" Dub-Mokuba asked, looking at the two. "My big-brother...and..."  
  
Mokuba shook his head with a laugh.  
  
  
  
"No, this is MY brother," he replied, pointing up at Seto for emphasis. "Your brother is the English niisama."  
  
Dub-Mokuba blinked.  
  
"Oookay," he muttered, walking around the corner. "Seto! I think there's something you might want to see."  
  
An exact twin of Seto walked around the corner and stared at the Japanese Seto and Mokuba who were staring at him, wide-eyed.  
  
"What's going on here, Mokuba?" he asked sharply, addressing dub-Mokuba, obviously.  
  
"We are the Japanese Yu-Gi-Oh! cast," Seto explained, stepping forward, eyes narrowed angrily.  
  
Kaiba blinked.  
  
"And...?" he asked, looking bored.  
  
Seto narrowed his eyes further.  
  
"And I would personally like to complain about your poor imitation of my role," he finished.  
  
Kaiba narrowed his eyes at Seto.  
  
"What's wrong with the way I act?" he snapped, glaring at Seto.  
  
"Yeah!" Dub-Mokuba put in angrily, glaring at Mokuba.  
  
"You make me act like a jerk, as well as ruining my character," Seto retorted.  
  
"Yeah!" Mokuba added for emphasis. "My niisama is much better than your niisama."  
  
"Nu-uh!" Dub-Mokuba replied, raising a fist. "My brother is the best."  
  
"Mine!"  
  
  
  
"Mine!"  
  
"MINE!"  
  
Seto and Kaiba both grabbed their brother's arm's gently, and tugged them backwards a bit. Then, both stepped forward to confront each other.  
  
"Looks like there's only one way to settle this," Kaiba said, looking straight into Seto's eyes.  
  
"Yeah..." Seto replied determinedly with a nod. "A duel!"  
  
"YOU CAN DO IT!" Both Mokuba's cheered as their brother's activated the duel disks that were attached to their arms and stepped back a few steps.  
  
"If I win, you change the way you act to a more closely related way to mine," Seto explained, drawing five cards from his deck and grinning at his picks.  
  
Kaiba nodded.  
  
"And if I win, you two leave and don't come back," he retorted.  
  
"Agreed," Seto said, picking a sixth card to start his turn.  
  
"I hope Seto can win..." Mokuba thought to himself, nervously. "If we want any hope of getting these losers to act more like we do."  
  
"DUEL!"  
  
*********  
  
Mou hitori no Yugi and the regular Yugi walked down the street, fed up with Tea and Anzu's bickering.  
  
"This isn't turning out well at all," Yugi muttered to himself, with a sigh. "Is it, aibou?"  
  
Mou hitori no Yugi nodded in agreement.  
  
"No, it isn't, aibou," he replied sadly, as they walked around a corner. "I wish there were some polite way we could tell them that their acting..."  
  
"Is bad," Yugi finished for his spirit friend.  
  
"What is bad?" Came a voice from in front of them, and Yugi and Mou Hitori no Yugi looked up to see, what must surely be, their own dubbed selves.  
  
All four of them jumped, and stared at each other for a moment.  
  
"Are...are you our...?" Yugi began, but the Dub-Yugi cut him off.  
  
"Wow! Yami look!" he cried to the other Mou Hitori no Yugi.  
  
Mou hitori no Yugi blinked.  
  
"Are you aware that Yami merely means darkness in Japanese?" he asked the normal Dub-Yugi, but he paid no attention.  
  
"I see, Yugi," Yami said, staring at the two Japanese characters. "I wonder why they are here..."  
  
Mou hitori no Yugi swallowed.  
  
"I am the Japanese character "Mou Hitori no Yugi," he began, and nodded toward Yami. "The one you are modeled after."  
  
Yami nodded.  
  
"I can understand this," he replied. "So, you are also the spirit that spent 5000 years in the Millennium Puzzle?"  
  
Mou hitori no Yugi stopped in the middle of a nod.  
  
"Wasn't it 3000 years?" he asked, puzzled.  
  
Yami blinked.  
  
"No, it was 5000," he replied.  
  
Mou hitori no Yugi began to get angry.  
  
"But I know for a fact that it's 3000!" he protested.  
  
Yami was also beginning to get irritated.  
  
"And **I* know for a fact that it is 5000 years!" he retorted.  
  
Mou hitori no Yugi walked forward and confronted his dub.  
  
"3000!"  
  
"5000!"  
  
"3000!!!!"  
  
"5000!!!!"  
  
And so the two continued to bicker, back and forth, back and forth, both Yugi's watching the two.  
  
"Aibou..." Yugi began.  
  
"Yami..." Dub-Yugi began, but both stopped and shrugged.  
  
The two turned and faced each other.  
  
"So, why are you two here?" Dub-Yugi asked politely.  
  
Yugi smiled. His dub was not so bad.  
  
"We're here because most of the other Japanese actors are a bit angry at the way you, the English actors, do the episodes that we were in first," Yugi explained. "We really don't want to argue, we just want to talk things over and help you guys out."  
  
He smiled innocently.  
  
Dub-Yugi shrugged.  
  
"Okay," he agreed, looking at the bickering dark sides and frowning. "But it'll be a while before those two give up."  
  
Yugi nodded.  
  
"3000!"  
  
  
  
"5000!"  
  
"3000!!!!!"  
  
"5000!!!!!"  
  
"Why don't we just let them be for a while and go round up your other friends?" Yugi asked politely.  
  
Dub-Yugi nodded.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"3000!!!!!"  
  
"5000!!!!!"  
  
"3000!!!!!"  
  
"5000!!!!!"  
  
*********  
  
Ishizu and Malik were walking around the town as well, Otogi and Kajiki had gone off to search for their dubs in another part of the town, and Anzu, Tea, Jounouchi, and Joey had stayed behind, with Honda and Shizuka watching the four fight.  
  
"So, neesan, what should we do if we find one of our dubs?" Malik asked looking around. "Well, aside from complain about the voice situation."  
  
He frowned bitterly, remembering how that voice had sounded.  
  
**"And I will claim the POWER that should rightfully be MINE!"**  
  
He shuddered.  
  
"Aha!" Ishizu cried, running forward, toward what would have appeared to anyone else to be her identical twin.  
  
Dub-Ishizu turned around and looked peculiarly at Ishizu.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked, brushing some of her black hair behind her.  
  
Ishizu cleared her throat.  
  
"I am Japanese Ishizu Ishtar," she began, Malik waving at the Dub-Ishizu. "And I would like to fill you in on some facts that you got wrong during your talk with Seto Kaiba in episode 52."  
  
Dub-Ishizu blinked.  
  
"Got wrong?" she repeated.  
  
Ishizu nodded and pulled out a small notepad.  
  
"For instance, you, when indicating the missing piece of the stone tablet, told Seto Kaiba that the winner of the battle had been recorded there, however, it was ACTUALLY the Pharaoh's name that had been erased," she began and Malik sighed.  
  
"Later neesan!" he called, running off. "I'm going to find my dub."  
  
********  
  
Who will win Seto and Kaiba's duel?  
  
Will Yami and Mou Hitori no Yugi's war of the dates ever end?  
  
Will Yugi and Dub-Yugi be able to get everyone together again? (IN one piece?)  
  
And will Malik ever find Marik?  
  
Find out, next chapter!  
  
"But for now, REVIEW!!!" ^_^ 


	9. Chapter 9: Fight!

Chapter 9: Fight!  
  
_ Okay, so it's been what? Four months? Maybe more? Maybe less? Who knows. XD Okay, well I haven't completely forgotten about this fic, so don't worry. It's still here. And a new chapter is here too.  
  
"*nods* She's been watching some of the latest dub episodes, and is all fired up again!  
  
Yep. And now we're going to continue the Seto vs Kaiba battle, and introduce the Malik vs. Marik idea. ^_~  
  
"Enjoy! And I hope it's not too confusing for some of you, but I'm trying to use the dub card names for Kaiba, and the Japanese card names for Seto during their duel. ^_^"  
  
Oh, and one more thing. XD This chapter, along with the rest of the story contains MAJOR DUB BASHING! So if you will be offended by dub bashing PLEASE don't read this. I don't want to offend anyone, but I like to get my feelings out. And the best way to do that is through a story. ^_~  
  
*********  
  
Chapter 9: Fight!  
  
"My turn!" Seto declared, picking his card and looking at his hand, grinning. "I summon Blood Vors in attack mode! 1900/1200 And end my turn."  
  
Kaiba raised an eyebrow at the monster as he drew his card.  
  
"Hm, odd you'd choose to start with that card," he commented, slapping a card down on his duel disk. "I summon its English counterpart, Vorse Raider!"  
  
(Also, 1900/1200, considering they're the same monster. ^_~)  
  
Kaiba grinned, setting two cards face down on the field.  
  
"I'll also set these before ending my turn," he declared.  
  
"You can beat him, big brother!" Dub-Mokuba cheered loudly, punching his fist in the air.  
  
Mokuba frowned.  
  
"Come on, niisama!" he cheered, equally as loud, as his own brother picked his card.  
  
"Hm..." Seto thought, contemplating his move. "I activate the Tribute to the Doomed magic card!" he cried, throwing Spirit Dragon into the graveyard to activate the effect. "Discard one card to destroy an opponent's monster. So "Vorse Raider, as you called him, is destroyed."  
  
True to it's description, the Vorse Raider on Kaiba's field was wrapped up in bandages and dragged down to its grave as Seto grinned, pleased with his good move.  
  
"I'll set two cards face down, just like you did, before attacking your life points directly with Blood Vors!"  
  
Kaiba laughed, and his trap card flipped open.  
  
"How naïve! You attacked your way into a trap!" he chuckled as a large ring with flames surrounding it attached itself to Blood Vors' neck, causing him to stop the attack.  
  
Seto gasped.  
  
"Oh no!" he cried as Blood Vors exploded.  
  
Kaiba laughed.  
  
"Now you'll lose 1900 life points!" he explained gleefully as Seto's life points fell to 2100.  
  
Seto frowned.  
  
"You'll lose that amount as well," he relied, grinning.   
  
Kaiba shook his head, opening his second face down card.   
  
"Take a look at Ring of Defense!" he said happily. "It reduces all damage to my life points during this turn to zero, leaving my life points untouched, while you have already lost nearly half of your own!"  
  
Seto frowned.  
  
"Drat..." he muttered, looking down at his hand.  
  
I've only got monsters in my hand now, and I can't summon any because I just summoned Blood Vors. I'll just have to rely on my face down cards during the next turn.  
  
"I end my turn," he snapped.  
  
Seto: 2100. Kaiba: 4000  
  
*********  
  
"And another thing:" Ishizu continued to rant to Dub-Ishizu. "The date of the creation of the Millennium Items was 3000 years ago, not 5000."  
  
"That was exactly what I was trying to say to him!" Mou hitori no Yugi cried, pointing to Yami Yugi as the two walked up, putting a halt to their argument for a minute.  
  
Dub-Ishizu looked up at Yami pleadingly.  
  
"Pharaoh, can you tell me what in the world these two are doing her?" she begged, pointing an accusingly finger at Ishizu and Mou hitori no Yugi.  
  
Yami sighed.  
  
"I have no idea, Ishizu, I'm sorry," he replied.  
  
Mou hitori no Yugi raised his hand feebly.  
  
"Er...if I might be allowed to say something, I can explain," he replied, and both Yami and Dub-Ishizu turned to look at him.  
  
He cleared his throat.  
  
"Ehem, yes," he replied. "As I had been originally saying to...Yami...? Are you aware that means darkness in Japanese?"  
  
Yami was about to burst out with an angry reply when Ishizu smiled embarrassedly and put a hand up to him.  
  
"Pharaoh, it would be best to just continue our story," she hissed in mou hitori no Yugi's ear.  
  
Mou hitori no Yugi nodded.  
  
"And anyhow, we wanted to inform you all that your version of our show is...well, below satisfactory," he said, in what he took to be the mildest way to put it.  
  
He grinned nervously and Ishizu took over.  
  
"And we would like to get you all to modify your show a bit," Ishizu added in.  
  
"Or better yet, stop modifying ours," Mou hitori no Yugi suggested brightly, raising a finger.  
  
Dub-Ishizu and Yami blinked.  
  
"Well..." Yami began.  
  
"We could talk to our co-workers about it..." Dub-Ishizu replied, looking nervous.  
  
Yami looked around.  
  
"Yugi?" he called to Dub-Yugi, who had already gone off with Yugi in search of the others.  
  
Mou hitori no Yugi whirled around.  
  
"Yugi?" he called, this time addressing Japanese Yugi, but both of the Yugi's were nowhere in sight.  
  
"Where did they go?" he asked Yami, who shrugged.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm going off to find them," Yami announced.  
  
Mou hitori no Yugi nodded.  
  
"Hai!" he agreed and the two ran off to find their hikaris.  
  
Ishizu and Dub-Ishizu turned to face each other, when Ishizu gasped, looking around.  
  
"What is it?" Dub-Ishizu asked, looking alarmed.  
  
Ishizu looked down the street that Malik had ran down a few minutes earlier, hoping to see her brother.  
  
  
  
"We had best go stop our brothers before we have a major fight on our hands!" she announced.  
  
Dub-Ishizu and Ishizu promptly turned and ran down the path, hoping to find Malik or Marik before they found each other.  
  
*********  
  
Malik, however, was walking down the sidewalks at that very same time, when a familiar, and most unpleasant voice reached his ears.  
  
"Soon, my Rare Hunters, we will have Yugi's friends in our grasp, and I can finally claim the POWER that should rightfully be MINE! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
Malik clenched his fist.  
  
"There's only one person I know, or rather, have heard, with a voice that horrible," he declared, running around the corner. "MARIK!"  
  
He pointed an accusing finger at his look-alike, who had been standing on the sidewalks, apparently rehearsing his lines, as there were no rare hunters standing around that could be seen.  
  
MaRik blinked, looking around and spotting Malik.  
  
"What is this? Some sort of plot against me?" he asked, in his "Green-Goblin" voice.  
  
Malik cringed at the voice that was coming from what looked like himself.  
  
"Yes, this is a plot to get the English version of Yu-Gi-Oh! up to a higher standard," Malik declared bravely. "And part of the problem is you!"  
  
He pointed a finger at Marik.  
  
Marik narrowed his eyes angrily.  
  
"What are you talking about, fool?" he chuckled. "And who ARE you, anyway?"  
  
"I am Malik Ishtar. And that is pronounced with a SOFT A if you didn't notice," Malik replied curtly. "I am from the Japanese cast of Yu-Gi-Oh!, and my friends and I are all here in America to put an end to your disgraceful acting...and not to mention voice!"  
  
Marik was steaming now.  
  
"What is wrong with my voice?!" he thundered.  
  
Malik covered his ears.  
  
"Everything!" he replied. "It's not me! Didn't you even TRY to sound like me?"  
  
"I never even HEARD your voice, idiot, so how could I have?" Marik thundered in reply.  
  
"Never heard me?! How do you even know what to do then if you never watched the original?!" Malik yelled back.  
  
"I JUST DO WHAT THE SCRIPT SAYS TO DO!!!" Marik screeched back.  
  
*********  
  
Joey put a fist up in Jonouchi's face.  
  
"Ya wanna settle this with a fist-fight, Mr. Original?" he threatened, trying to sound menacing.  
  
Jonouchi raised his fists as well.  
  
"That is fine with me," he replied lunging forward at his English counterpart.  
  
Two things happened at once at that moment.  
  
First, Shizuka yelled, "NO, Onichan!" and a new, much older and more mature voice cried, "Joey, what are you doing?"  
  
Both of these things caused Jonouchi and Joey to stop and turn around, each facing their own little sisters.  
  
"Joey, are you starting a fight?" Serenity asked, raising an eyebrow at her brother.   
  
Then, she noticed Anzu, Tea, Jonouchi, and Shizuka. She gasped.  
  
"Oh my," she cried, covering her mouth with her hand. "There are two of you, Joey! And two of me, and Tea too!"  
  
"Aa, it's ok, Serenity," Joey replied, putting a hand on his sister's shoulder and shepherding her away from the others. "They're just some weirdos from another country trying to put us down."  
  
Jonouchi raised a fist.  
  
"Nani?!?!" (what) he cried, angrily.  
  
"Onichan, try to calm down!" Shizuka said, alarmed.  
  
Serenity cocked her head.  
  
"Can someone tell me what is going on here?" she demanded.  
  
*********  
  
"My turn!" Kaiba declared, drawing card. "And I activate my Monster Reborn card to revive Vorse Raider."  
  
The axe-wielding monster reappeared on the field.  
  
"Then, I sacrifice him for my Luster Dragon," he thundered, and Vorse Raider disappeared, now replaced by a large, green dragon with 2400 attack points.  
  
The dragon roared as it spread out it's mighty green wings and flapped them mercilessly. Seto gritted his teeth in anger.  
  
"It's EMERALD Dragon, not Luster," he muttered to himself, but decided not to pursue the topic further.  
  
After all, he had to remain calm if this Dub-version of himself were to fall into his trap...  
  
"You're finished!" Kaiba yelled, thrusting his fist forward. "Luster Dragon! Attack his life points and wipe him out!"  
  
Mokuba's eyes widened.  
  
"No! Niisama!" he cried, biting his lip.  
  
"Go Seto!" Dub-Mokuba cheered, punching his fist into the air. "You're gonna beat this stuck-up guy!"  
  
"No he's not! My niisama will win!" Mokuba yelled back.   
  
Dub-Mokuba smirked.  
  
"With my brother's attack coming on, that's highly unlikely..." he pointed out, as the attack neared Seto's wide-open life points.  
  
***********  
  
What will happen next? Will Marik and Malik ever stop yelling? Can Mou Hitori no Yugi and Yami find Yugi and Dub-Yugi? Will Seto be able to stop the attack?  
  
Find out, in the next chapter of "Dubbed!"  
  
**********  
  
  
  
Okay, that's all for now. Review, review, please review, and I'll TRY to get the next chapter up sooner than this one. XD But don't kill me if I don't get it up for a little while, okay? I've got a lot of other stories going on and there's school and stuff. ^^ But thanks for your patience everyone.  
  
"^_^ See you soon!" 


	10. Chapter 10: Fight to the Finish

Dubbed Chapter 10: Fight to the Finish  
  
Notes: ^_^ Thanks for the reviews, and a special thanks to spectre for his help with the Marik/Malik fight scene in this chapter. Okay, I figured out that wasn't the name of the episode. A friend gave me the info, so maybe he was wrong. I *do* know what I'm writing about for the most part, thank you.  
  
"^_~ Right! So here we go, with Chapter 10! And minor notes, Japanese Ishizu will now be called "Isis" and Japanese Yugi will now be referred to as "Yuugi." Their dub counterparts will still be called Ishizu and Yugi. ^_~ And "make-inu" means "loser dog" which is what Seto likes to call Jounouchi. ^_~"  
  
**********  
  
Chapter 10: Fight to the Finish  
  
"Your brother's history!" Dub-Mokuba called as Kaiba's attack neared Seto's wide-open life points.  
  
Mokuba clenched his fists, knowing his brother would never lose a duel so easily, especially one as important as this!  
  
"I know you can do it, niisama!" Mokuba yelled, Seto activating one of his face-down traps.  
  
"Trap card, open!" he declared, a new card flipping up as the Luster Dragon lunged at him. "Destruction Ring!"  
  
Kaiba's eyes widened as a huge, black ring suddenly attached itself to his monster's neck, causing it to cease its attack.  
  
"No!" he cried, backing up. "That's...just the card I'd played before..."  
  
Seto smirked, pleased with his success.  
  
"Not quite," he replied, noting the grenades that were surrounding the ring as opposed to flames. "But it has the same effect! Destroy Luster Dragon!"  
  
As the Luster Dragon exploded, Seto flipped up his other face-down card.  
  
"And at the same time, I activate Defense Ring, allowing me to receive no damage from this effect," Seto added, as Kaiba's life points fell. "Looks like that last move has put me in the lead, now hasn't it?"  
  
Kaiba gritted his teeth as Dub-Mokuba's face fell.  
  
  
  
"No! Big-brother!" he cried as Mokuba punched his fist into the air joyously.  
  
"Yoshi!" he cried, grinning. "Great, niisama!"  
  
Seto smiled at his brother as Kaiba clenched a fist.  
  
"I'll end my turn," he growled through gritted teeth, Seto still smiling smugly.  
  
"Fine by me," he replied.  
  
Life Points: Seto - 2100. Kaiba - 1600  
  
*********  
  
Meanwhile, across town, Malik gritted his teeth, pulling his golden Millennium Rod out of his belt, where he stored it.  
  
"You!" he shouted, pointing the round tip of the rod at Marik, who looked uninterested. "If you are brave enough, let us play a game!"  
  
"What?" Marik asked, raising an eyebrow. "As in a duel?"  
  
"You heard me! But not in a duel. I dread to hear your voice during it," Malik shuddered.  
  
"Hey!" Marik cried indignantly. "There's nothing wrong with my voice!"  
  
"But, that's beside the point. You're acting skills are horrible, and you're voice is the main cause of it," Malik continued, trying to list his facts in a polite way. "That, and your uncanny habit of the repetition of the same lines over and over again..."  
  
"But that's what I'm paid to do," Marik replied sulkily, crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
"Damare! This is a matter of pride now. If you think you are better than I, you will defeat me in this game. We will use the Millennium Rods to do battle," Malik declared, narrowing his eyes and holding out his own rod.  
  
Marik looked astonished, but pulled out his own rod anyhow.  
  
"Fine. What ever gets you out of my hair. I'll destroy you and claim the power that is mine!!" he laughed, using one of his trite phrases yet again.  
  
"Ahg!" Malik shouted in pain as he tried to cover his ears, attempting to block out the sound of his horrible dub's voice.  
  
Marik laughed, shoving Malik backward with his rod, causing the original to trip and fall onto the sidewalk with a thump. Malik quickly and determinedly sprang to his feet, however, and unsheathed his rod to reveal a sharp dagger-like end to the Millennium Item.  
  
Marik's eyes widened, starting to feel nervous as he glanced down at his own rod in his hands. He hadn't remembered a dagger being on the end...  
  
Malik, noticing his dub's sudden loss of confidence, smiled as he held up the blade.  
  
"You know what?" Malik asked, backing Marik up against the wall. "I think I recall that in YOUR version of the show, the end of you Millennium Rod is nothing but a chopped off piece of metal, with a blunt end."  
  
Marik dropped his rod to the floor, the sheath falling off as it clattered against the ground, revealing the blunt point, just as Malik had described. Malik smiled, smugly as he held the dagger-point up to his dub.  
  
"Now listen..." he began, but was cut off by a feminine cry from across the street.  
  
"Malik! Stop!" Isis cried, running over to her brother and grabbing his arm, pulling it down. "You mustn't do this!"  
  
"Yes, brother!" Ishizu agreed, running over to Marik and pulling him away from Malik, both of whom were looking daggers at each other. "Violence is not the answer."  
  
"Neesan?" Malik asked, looking confused. "You've found your dub as well?"  
  
Isis nodded, looking over at Ishizu, who was talking with Marik.  
  
"Indeed I have," she replied, looking slightly weary. "The nameless Pharaoh and his dub have gone off to find Yuugi and his dub. The others are talking with theirs."  
  
Malik nodded, glaring over at Marik.  
  
"We're going to make them change their show, right, neesan?" he asked, looking up at his sister.  
  
Isis smiled, looking over at Ishizu, who looked confused, and a little frightened.  
  
"Seto and his dub are deciding that themselves," Came a familiar voice as Otogi and Duke walked over, both of whom were smiling.  
  
"Yeah," Duke agreed, looking at Isis, Ishizu, Marik, and Malik. "Is it just me, or am I seeing double?"  
  
Otogi chuckled slightly, making a mental note to teach his dub to come up with wittier and more appropriate lines to say during the show.  
  
"Uh...no," he replied, scratching his cheek as the five looked at him. "Anyway! Let's go check out Seto and the dub-Seto's duel."  
  
Isis nodded, pulling Malik after her as she followed after Otogi and Duke, Malik still looking daggers at Marik, as his own sister helped him up.  
  
"Let us go, brother," Ishizu declared, starting off after the other four as they turned a corner.  
  
Marik nodded reluctantly and collected his Millennium Rod from the gutter near the sidewalk before hurrying after his sister.  
  
**********  
  
Meanwhile, Serenity, Joey, Jounouchi, Shizuka, Anzu, Tea, Honda, and Tristan had made their way over to Seto and Kaiba's duel, where both Mokuba's were watching.  
  
"Hey guys!" Mokuba called over to his friends. "My niisama's going to beat this fake and then they're going to be forced to change their show!"  
  
Jounouchi grinned, punching a fist in the air happily.  
  
"All right!" he called, watching Seto pick a card. "Kaiba! Don't mess this one up!"  
  
"Urusai, make-inu," Seto retorted, looking down at his cards for a way to defeat the dub in one turn.  
  
Jounouchi's face screwed up in anger at being called a "make-inu" yet again, but decided not to comment. After all, if Seto could beat the dub and win the right to change the show, it would make everyone a LOT happier.  
  
"All right, dub," Seto declared, narrowing his eyes at Kaiba, who was clenching his fists at his side. "It's time to end this. I summon X-Head Cannon in attack mode! 1800/1500."  
  
A large and pale yellow machine appeared on Seto's side of the field, holding a large cannon in his hands.  
  
"Yoshi!" Anzu cheered, grinning.  
  
"Big brother!" Dub-Mokuba cried, noticing there were no cards on his brother's side of the field. "You can't lose!"  
  
Seto smirked.  
  
"Looks like you'll be seeing some changes in the near future," Seto declared, pointing forward, directing his X-Head Cannon. "BIG changes. X-Head Cannon! Directly attack his life points!"  
  
The X-Head Cannon fired its cannon directly at Kaiba's wide-open life points, wiping out all of his remaining points, making Seto the winner of the duel.  
  
"This can't be!" Kaiba yelled, furious as the others cheered.  
  
"Yay!" Shizuka cheered, Jounouchi slapping high-five with Anzu. "We won!"  
  
  
  
Joey looked very unhappy and his shoulders sagged as he sighed.  
  
"Well, at least I got to see Kaiba's face after another loss," he chuckled to himself.   
  
Jounouchi smugly walked over to Joey, who looked at him with narrowed eyes.  
  
"What now? Come to gloat, Mr. Original?" Joey asked airily.  
  
Jounouchi shook his head.  
  
"No, I've come to start your lessons," he declared. "Take us to your studio, and we'll begin."  
  
Joey raised an eyebrow.  
  
**********  
  
A few days later, everything at the recording studio for the English version of Yu-Gi-Oh! seemed to be going well. The originals had called in all the others from Japan to come help out with the reformation of the dub.  
  
It had been hard work, but most of the hard work was over with now. Malik was giving Marik voice lessons, Anzu was helping Tea condense her "speeches," and Jounouchi was giving Joey some pointers about how he should NOT act during an episode.  
  
"So are we clear now, Joey Wheeler?" Jounouchi asked strictly, holding a ruler in his hands to give him a more menacing appearance. "No more comments about being Christmas trees in school plays and eating giant donuts?"  
  
Joey sighed, leaning his chair back against the wall.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I gotcha, Mr. Original," he sighed. "I gotta say things more seriously."  
  
Jounouchi nodded.  
  
"And don't forget, your goal is to be a real duelist and challenge Yuugi again," he reminded him.  
  
Joey nodded again, looking wearily up at his original counterpart.  
  
"I know, I know," he replied with a sigh.  
  
Across the room, Seto was attempting to get Kaiba to change his personality back to the way Seto's was in the original, and Mokuba was explaining to his dub to act more courageous, and not so timid.  
  
"See, this gets the point across a LOT better than your way of saying it," Anzu explained to Tea, holding up her "speech," a short paragraph, and Tea's speech, a three-page essay repeating the same lines several times.  
  
Tea nodded.  
  
"Alright," she replied.  
  
Yuugi smiled as he looked around at the crew of working dubs and originals. The dub show of Yu-Gi-Oh! was a lot better now, he thought to himself, watching the end of an episode they had helped the dubs redo.  
  
"Yes, it is, aibou," Mou Hitori no Yugi agreed, hovering around beside his partner.  
  
Yuugi smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yep!" he replied, watching Yami no Bakura talking to "Evil" Bakura over in the corner.  
  
Yami no Bakura held up five cards and showed them to his dub counterpart.  
  
"D-E-A-T-H. Understand?" Yami no Bakura snapped, "Evil" Bakura nodding, looking slightly put off at having been corrected. "No more of this "final" business, do you hear me? Or else."  
  
"Try to sound sweeter, and more innocent," Shizuka was telling Serenity.  
  
"And don't say stupid things just to be saying something," Otogi finished telling Duke. "After all, you're supposed to be the smart one out of Yuugi's friends."  
  
Duke nodded, ignoring the almost-insult.  
  
"Sure, works for me," he replied.  
  
"Try to sound a LITTLE more realistic," Seto said coldly to Kaiba, who didn't look pleased with the situation. "Honestly. Emotion is what acting is all about. Really show that you care about Mokuba."  
  
"There is no shadow realm," Isis was telling Ishizu, pointing to a large stack of notes she'd written up. "The "Shadow Space" is the dark sphere that surrounds a "Dark Game" and the loser is swallowed up by darkness. Not banished to the "shadow realm."  
  
Ishizu nodded, looking a little overwhelmed.  
  
"And our father was supposed to be killed by Yami no Malik," Isis reminded her, pointing to the stack again. "Everything you need is in there if you have any questions."  
  
Yugi casually walked over to Yuugi and Mou Hitori no Yugi, Yami behind him.  
  
"Er, I appreciate you guys helping us out," he said rather awkwardly, blushing. "I didn't realize all that our show was missing. And I'm glad the directors didn't mind the changes."  
  
Yami laughed.  
  
"After the ratings went up so much, how could they protest?" he chuckled, feeling slightly silly himself at his former acting.  
  
Yuugi smiled, winking back at his dub.  
  
"Glad to help," he replied, holding out his hand.  
  
Yugi shook it with a grin.  
  
***********  
  
END OF STORY!!!  
  
"Wow! Finished already? Too bad that didn't REALLY happen."  
  
Who knows? ^_~ It could happen, couldn't it? Review, and let us know what you think! ^_^! And thank you SO much for your patience between chapters and for reviewing. *_* Over 300 reviews! WOW.  
  
"^_~ And if you liked out writing and want to check out more by us, feel free to look on our profile. We have a little adventure Yu-Gi-Oh! series running, the current one being "The Evil Strike."  
  
Thanks again, and so long! ^_^! Long live the originals!!!! 


End file.
